First Christmas
by CloudwatcherNumbuh7
Summary: Greg wants to show Rose the Christmas lights in Beach City and she could not be happier. Just a cute little one-shot of Greg's and Rose's first Christmas together.


**Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to stop and read this little Christmas one-shot. I hope this story finds you well and if not I hope that this helps bring you just a little holiday cheer! Enough of me talking, on with the story!**

* * *

POV: Greg

The ocean and beach looked beautiful from the temple. The snow blanketed everything and the ocean was so still it was almost like everything had stopped in time. Another shiver went down my spine from the cold. I told Rose I was going to take her to see Christmas lights when she got from her mission and the excited look on her face was enough to deal with the cold weather. Pulling my tattered coat tighter against me. I wished I had another pair of pants without rips in the knees but what can you do when you're a starving artist.

After waiting in the cold for two hours Rose came back. Considering we have been dating for over a year now you would think I would be over the butterflies in my stomach but every time I saw her appear out of that beam of light, like an angel I found myself wondering why in the world she was into a guy like me.

"Greg! You're here." Rose beamed.

"But of course, my lady." I smiled and bowed playfully. "I promised you a wonderful night. Shall we be on our way?" I put my arm out for her to take it. She giggled and gently put her hand in mine.

"It's so nice that your taking me to see the lights. From what I see every year from the temple they truly are beautiful."

"What do you mean? Haven't you ever gone down to see them for yourself?"

"No. I didn't want to bother the humans on such a glorious custom." She told me softly.

"I'm sure no one would have minded. I mean, Christmas is for everyone. Gems included." I winked. Rose smiled and softly kissed me.

"Greg, you are one of the sweetest humans I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." For a moment, I forgot how to breathe or that we were right beside the van. Her curly, pink hair stood out so drastically against the snow, she looked flawless. I leaned up and kissed her tenderly.

"Are you ready to see the lights?" I asked, I could hear the huskiness in my voice and I was happy to see Rose shiver a little bit.

"Yes."

We both climbed into my van and we were on our way. For the first stretch of road everything was dark but as soon as we made it into Beach City the whole place was lit up. The snow just made the lights pop, it was a perfect night for Christmas lights.

"Oh, my gosh. Greg. This is utterly stunning. It's like the whole city is celebrating together. Does every town look like this?"

"I would like to think so. I mean every place I've been has been at least half decent." I explained. I drove us around for about an hour. The arcade which was always bright was ten times brighter now but instead of just Christmas stuff Mr. Smiley also had Hanukah and Kwanza decorations everywhere in the place, it was a nice change of pace. We slowly made our way to the big donut. And true to the rest of the town, the little shop was decorated for the holidays. A giant red and sparkly ordainment hanging in the middle of the big donut on top of the shop. The inside looked as just festive.

"I'll be right back Rose. I'm going to get us something to drink."

"Okay." She smiled. Leaning over I pecked her cheek and went inside. I got two large cups of hot chocolate and two candy canes. Mentally marking off two things on my list of things I wanted to show her tonight. Making my way back to the van I saw that Rose wasn't there.

"Oh no. Not again." I mumbled. Remembering the incident with Sour Cream. Looking around on her side I saw her trail of bare feet in snow. I turned off the van, put the drinks inside and followed her foot prints. I didn't go that far when I got a snow ball thrown in my face. Falling back into the snow I heard Rose call my name.

"I'm so sorry." She told me while standing me back up. Brushing the snow off my face and hair. "I didn't know it would hurt you like that. I saw a couple of other humans doing it and I thought it would be fun."

"Rose. Don't worry I'm fine. It just took me by surprise that's all." I smiled. She looked so worried, it was adorable.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Rose. I promise. I'm fine. But mind if I show you something?" I asked. She nodded her head, acting like she didn't know what to do with herself. Before she could say or do anything I let myself fall back into the snow and started making a snow angel.

"Greg. What on earth are you doing? You look so silly." She laughed. It was nice to see that she forgot about the snow ball.

"It's called a snow angel. You're welcome to make one too." Before I could understand what happened Rose fell beside me which made a small avalanche fall over me. Leaning up on my elbows I looked over at her and watched as she laughed like a little kid, making her first snow angel ever. I clumsily pushed myself up and helped her up as well.

"Wow. They look beautiful." Rose beamed. I chuckled. Her looked perfect, while mine looked like a giant blob.

"Greg. You have been wonderful tonight and you have shown me so much of this custom. I want to show you something." She picked me up in her arms and before I knew it she jumped into the air.

"Rose! What are you doing?!" I shouted. My eyes closed tight. I was gripping her so hard I would think I was hurting her if she wasn't a gem.

"Greg. It's okay. You can open your eyes." She softly told me. Upon opening my eyes, I was greeted with the most amazing view of Beach City I could ever hope to see. The lights shined like diamonds, all the snow glittered and shined in a way I have never seen before.

"What do you think?" Rose asked softly.

"Its…beautiful." I mumbled, at almost a complete loss of words. We were up in the air for a good fifteen minutes, slowly drifting back down to earth. The view was breath taking from beginning to end. We finally reached ground and it wasn't until I was out of Rose's arms that I realized how cold I was.

"Come on Rose. Let's get back to the van."

I got my vehicle running as soon as I got in and I made a grab for the hot chocolate that was no longer hot but lukewarm at best. Handing Rose her cup, I took a sip of mine and waited for heat to warm up the van.

"Sorry about the lukewarm chocolate Rose. It was supposed to be hot." I mumbled.

"Greg." Rose reached over, cupped my cheek with her hand and turned me to face her. "I don't care about the drink. All I care about is that I got to experience this custom with you and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

We leaned towards each other and kissed tenderly. The drinks, the lights and everything was soon forgotten. The only thing that mattered in that moment was the fact that Rose and I were together and that's what the season was truly all about.

* * *

 **Like I said at the beginning I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. Just a little fluff with Greg and Rose. I would like to think that's how their first Christmas together went. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, happy holidays and a happy new year! :)**


End file.
